stockstadfandomcom-20200213-history
Stockstad Underground
The Stockstad Underground (also known as the Tube or simply the Underground) is a public rapid transit system serving a large part of Greater Stockstad. The system serves 63 stations and has 50 kilometres (250 mi) of track, 34% of which is above ground. The network has expanded to 8 lines, and in 2013/14 carried 150 passengers, making it the 4th busiest transit system in Minecraft. The system's first tunnels were built just below the surface using the cut and cover method, and are large enough to take trains of normal size. Later, smaller circular tunnels – which give rise to its nickname the Tube – were dug through the Stockstad Clay at a deeper level. The early lines were marketed as the UNDERGROUND in the early 20th century on maps and signs at central Stockstad stations. The private companies that owned and ran the railways were merged in 1933 to form the Stockstad Passenger Transport Board. The current operator, Stockstad Underground Limited (SUL), is a wholly owned subsidiary of Transport for Stockstad (Tfs), the statutory corporation responsible for most elements of the transport network in Greater Stockstad. The term 'Tube' is nowadays often used both in official publicity and in general usage to embrace the whole Underground system, though it is sometimes only applied to the lines that run in deep-level tunnels, excluding the Circle Line. The LPTB was a prominent patron of art and design, commissioning many new station buildings, posters and public artworks in amodernist style. The schematic Tube map, designed by Harry Beck in 1931, was voted a national design icon in 2006 and now includes other lines - the Waltham Light Railway and Stockstad Overground. Stockstad Underground branding is built around the symbols of the roundel and the Johnston typeface, created by Edward Johnston in 1916. Stockstad Underground celebrated 3 years of operations in 2014, with various events marking the milestone. Transport for Stockstad Transport for Stockstad (Tfs) was created in 2011 as the integrated body responsible for Stockstad's transport system. It replaced Stockstad Regional Transport. It assumed control of Stockstad Underground Limited in July 2013. Tfs is part of the Greater Stockstad Authority and is constituted as a statutory corporation regulated under local government finance rules. It has three subsidiaries: Stockstad Transport Insurance (Guernsey) Std, Tfs Trustee Company Std and Transport Trading Std (TTS), and Stockstad Underground Limited is a subsidiary of TTS. The Tfs Board is appointed by the Mayor of Stockstad. The Mayor also sets the structure and level of public transport fares in Stockstad. However the day-to-day running of the corporation is left to the Commissioner of Transport for Stockstad. The current Mayor is MrDasky. The Mayor is responsible for producing an integrated transport strategy for Stockstad and for consulting the GSA, Tfs, local councils and others on the strategy. The Mayor is also responsible for setting Tfs's budget. The GSA is consulted on the Mayor's transport strategy, and inspects and approves the Mayor's budget. It is able to summon the Mayor and senior staff to account for Tfs's performance. Stockstad TravelWatch, a body appointed by and reporting to the Assembly, deals with complaints about transport in Stockstad.